


A fairytale kinda love (Bucky Barnes x reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Day At The Beach, F/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After spending all your time trying to help bucky recover you decide to take a different approach and take him on a field trip!!!





	A fairytale kinda love (Bucky Barnes x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhh this is cool so uhh yeah.

Ever since Bucky got out of cryo you tried to spend everyday with him. You showed him how to cook things on an electric stove, how to use a landline to call your cell phone, just doing the most with the little you had at your disposal.

He was still very nervous about everything, little shaky and uncertain of everything. At first he hated leaving his apartment, but you started to push him a little, just a nudge to get him to walk to the bodega on the corner of the street, it wasn't too far, but just far enough to make progress. 

it wasn't until you took him on his first car ride in your little morris minor when he really started taking large strides. You let him pick the music from your phone and you just drove to the parts of new york you loved. at some point, he even started asking you to drive him places from his childhood, like an old park he used to play in as a kid. though, he was disappointed to find it had been turned into a carpark he was just happy to be there with you. 

Apart from Steve and Sam, you were his only real friend, technically the only one who was really truly attentive to him. 

you were also a natural storyteller, it was a really good distraction tactic you'd picked up when with Bucky. you’d ramble on and on about your family, friends, where you'd been, how you’d got there. it was handy for the days where Bucky was off because you could talk to him and just let him know you were there. 

it was really hard when Everett Ross kept showing up to try talk to bucky about his past with hydra, its really brought you back. two steps back, one step forwards. You greatly encouraged Ross to stop seeing bucky as it was hurting his healing process, and said maybe even in a few years he'd be ready to talk.

It seemed to work for the most part. 

But Bucky was so excited to make strides, he got this little glow about him when he tried something new.

You once went over in the afternoon to go take him for a drive and he was in the kitchen putting away groceries he went out and brought himself! You were both happy because it was probably one the biggest steps he'd taken in weeks.

And that's where the road trips came in. You suggested one weekend that the two of you should go from a proper road trip, to candlewood lake in Connecticut. It was an hour and a half drive, quick enough for a day trip but far enough to get away from the city. You'd really only suggested it because it was a stride in a different direction, direction taking him far away from new york and away from people like Everett Ross.

He was keen to go, and started asking questions about the lake, what to bring and what you do on road trips. So you decided you'd head up to lake early Saturday morning and going home the same night. 

So Friday night you went over his and spent all night makings sandwiches and folding blankets. Just so when you woke him up bright and early the two of you could get a move on.

He chooses not to wear his arm so he packs the car a lot slower than you do, he seems a little upset by that but when he sees the swing in your step and smile on your face he just can't help but feel a lot better.

But for you the helping hand make work a lot easier and you're packed and ready in no time. On the roof racks of your small car are two pop-up lawn chairs, a beach umbrella and a steamer trunk strapped real tight. In the back there's a picnic blanket and basket. 

The two of you are in the front, you at the wheel and bucky slightly scrunched next to you. His legs touch the bottom of the dashboard and his right arm is rest on the side of the window frame as we pull out of the underground parking if his apartment.

Your phone is sitting in the centre console and it's plugged into the stereo playing whatever music you let Bucky choose. 

“you excited?” you ask him, turning your head ever so slight as you slowly stop at a red light, his mouths quirks into a small smile and he nods.

“yeah” he voice is hoarse and shaky, but filled with happiness.

“it'll be really good to get out of the city for the day” you say, swaying your head to the music. “I haven't been to the lake since I was a teenager” you smile softly. Bucky looks at you and thinks. 

“I don't think I've ever been” he sighs “it was hard to get around in the 40's” you simply nod and continue on your way. 

The two of you left early in the morning, around 7am, and traffic had been good to us on this sunny morning and were making decent time.

You and Bucky continued to chat on and on about what you guys would do at the lake. 

—————————

The drive was a lot longer than you expected and being stuck in traffic didn’t set well with Bucky, he preferred the long stretch of road leading to the lake. He looked like a excited kid as you slowed down on the gravel road. His face was pressed against the window as he stared at the rows and rows of pine trees. He got even more excited when there was a gap in the trees that showed the lake. His hand scrambled to the little arm that opened the window and he was practically half way out the car as he looked ahead, his long hair beating behind him. You looked at him with admiration, the car slowing down as you came to a sign. 

“I’m thinking we go to a shore part, like with sand” You say squinting at the sign.

“Uhh… yeah.. yeah, that sounds good” his attention is drawn to you as he’s lowers himself from window to look at you.

Your car takes off again and you make your way toward a smaller road that took you around the lake. It was another ten minute drive till you got to a small car park where you and Bucky got out and started to carry everything towards the lakeside. Bucky carried the umbrella and beach chairs while you got the picnic basket and towels towards the coastline. He stopped at the point where the grass lowered to the sand and took in a deep breath. 

“this place is so beautiful…” he smiles widely, his eye scanning over the view. The rolling hills with pine trees scattered over them. Boats sprinkled on the water and families already starting to set up for the day like you two. 

As you walk past him and jump into the sand, putting down the basket you feel a little breathless too, you give a saccharine smile to the sand snaking between your feet and sandals, also looking at the view, but more so the pure unadulterated joy on his face. You laugh a bit from your nose and hold your hand you to grab the things from him so he could jump down you the sand. You take the chairs from his hand and pop them up, and you also grab the umbrella, resting it against the picnic basket. You turned back around so you were facing the water and let your eyes scan too, you looked at the birds flying over, listen to the lolling washing of waves, smelt the air around you, noting how it wasn't filled with toxins like the typical New York air you were used too. 

Bucky was looking at you now, and he knew he'd fallen for you. Not just wanting to get in your pants because he thinks you're attractive. He was consumed with every little piece of you. The way you talk, the way you laugh, the way you just exist. He felt like the luckiest guy ever in that moment, to be standing on a lakeside beach with you, how your hair gracefully tousled itself in the wind, how you had this mesmerising look on your face as you shifted your weight in the sand. 

The sun was already beating down at the landscape was echoing with the sound cicadas. He was really heating up in the jacket he'd worn but he felt insecure taking it off and showing the world his scarred shoulder. 

You knew he was Insecure about his arm, you couldn't blame him. 

The first time trying took him further the bodega on a walk he got freaked out because a group of teenagers kept staring at him, he was wearing a jacket but he didn't wear a prosthetic and he got really anxious and started begging you to go home, so of course you took him home. He shut down when you two got inside.

Two steps flack, one step forwards.

So after that you took him on a drive, just to the parking lot he liked.

And now, he couldn't really believe he was actually this far from the city. He didn't really want to leave. He was away from the avengers, away from Everett Ross, away from scary teenagers, away from aliens, away from killer robots. He was present in the moment with you.

You. 

You were standing close next to him now, holding his hand and look around with him.

“I love this place” you say, the sun hit your face in a way the made in glow, there was a golden hue in your faces shadows when you turned to him. 

“I love you” he blurted out. The abrupt confession confused you. But you smiled.

“awe, I love you too Buck.” no one really called him that anymore. 

“I mean I really love you” he says, “like fairy tale love” he affirms.

“oh…” not the answer he was accepting. He actually didn't know what he was expecting when he said that. You and bucky told each other that you loved one another but it was always platonic. “like fairy tale love?” she asks him.

“yeah” he nods, your mouth is open slightly as you look at him. You loved bucky more than the sun and the star, to the end of a galaxy and back, but you never thought he felt the same. You thought he was so special, and you would do anything to see he was happy and safe. And here he was, both safe and happy. You look at him deeply, his blue eyes and brown hair, and how in this lighting bits of blonde twisted in like melted chocolate with caramel. He had freckles on his face like a painter flicked brown paint on the canvas of his face. He was truly the definition of handsome. And he didn't see how you saw him from the expression you tried to give him.

No expression could ever portray how admiration you had for him, no muscles could contort as to convey how you felt. Just the tender touch of your soft hands slowly wrapping around his waist so you could draw your face into the fabric of his shirt, the thin cotton feeling soft against your face. 

“I love you too, bucky”


End file.
